There is substantial and growing interest in the development of flexible electronic circuitry for applications that range from intelligent labels for inventory control, to large format flexible displays. This technology has great potential for many such applications due to the inherent low costs and high throughput of the manufacturing process.
From a structural perspective, flexible electronic circuits are essentially a multilayer stack of thin film laminates. These laminates can range in thickness from a few nanometers, to hundreds of microns. When these structures carry an electrical current, joule heating takes place, and there is a potential for deleterious structural deformation due to the mismatch of thermal expansion coefficients from one layer to the next. The prior art has attempted to address the aforementioned drawbacks and disadvantages, but has achieved mixed results.
For example, in order to redistribute thermal stress, the use of a spacer layer between the thin film and a more rigid layer of a multilayer flexible electronic device has been devised. Although this technique is applied in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,281,452B1 and 6,678,949 in order to minimize thermal stress, it is nonetheless characterized by drawbacks. This method is generally less than ideal, since it adds unnecessary thickness to a device that is required to be sufficiently thin. Additionally, such thickness restrictions hinder the possibility of employing additional layers that may be needed to minimize thermal stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,479 discloses a multilayer device, comprised of an electronic element, a plastic substrate, and a thin film, wherein the thermal deformation of the thin film is minimized by plastic substrate and the electronic element. This method has a distinct disadvantage in that it does not provide flexibility in adjusting the coefficient of thermal expansion and the thickness of the respective layers.